


The Pocky Game

by spilledmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilledmoondust/pseuds/spilledmoondust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Kuroo chicken out of the pocky game + one time he didn't</p>
<p>--<br/>Kuroo and Kenma plays the pocky game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> SO, during valentines I played the pocky game with my friends, and let me tell you, they're hot and I got nervous.
> 
> hint: I lost the game lol.

i.

Kuroo was ten years old when he discovered his love for the delicious chocolate covered biscuits called Pocky. His mother slipped the treat in his lunch box one day and he has been hooked on it since then. His classmates had just finished explaining the 'pocky game' to Kuroo before darted out his classroom to find his self-reserved friend. He found Kenma sitting at his desk, concentrating on his phone. Kuroo approached the boy.

“Kenma,”Kenma turned off his phone.

“Hello, Kuro,” Kuro grinned.

“Kenma! Kenma! Want to play a game?” Kenma's eyes lighten by the word 'game'. Kuroo showed his friend the red box that holds the sweets. Kenma eyed the box curiosity. “It's called the 'pocky game', each player takes an end with their mouth and eat through it! Who ever chickens out loses, want to play?” Kenma eyed his bed-head friend warily.

“Sure,” Kuroo smiled wide as he ripped open the box and the package and grabbed a pocky. He gave Kenma the chocolate end and himself the biscuit end started to bite through. As the pocky shrunk by the boy's nibbling on it, Kuroo started to get nervous. What if Kenma doesn't chicken out? What if they kiss? Especially with kids still in the class? Despite they weren't watching, it made Kuroo nervous. When their lips were an inch apart, Kuroo pulled away. Kenma only stared at Kuroo dumbfounded.

“I win,” Kenma mumbled before turning on his phone again.

ii.

The second time they played the game was when they were in middle school. Kuroo's mother bought him chocolate almond covered pocky and he was once again, in love with the snack. It was after practice and Kuroo approached Kenma with the snacks again.

“You want to play again?” Kuroo only grinned as he ripped open the package and grabbed the snack. Kenma only sighed and allowed Kuroo to stick the chocolate end into his mouth and bit down. Kuroo took his respective place and the game began. Kuroo was confident this time. He wasn't about to lose, even if they did kiss, he can blame it on the game and pride of winning. And this time, less people were around and especially not paying attention to the pair. Kuroo made the mistake of looking at Kenma right in his golden eyes. He lost all nerves and suddenly felt his palms get sweaty. Was his best friend always this adorable? Well yes, but his eager eyes concentrating on Kuroo and on the stick between their teeth suddenly punched Kuroo in his gut. What was Kenma thinking? History repeated itself and Kuroo jerked away when their lips were only a half an inch apart. The remaining of the pocky fell on the floor. Kenma only glanced at the fallen pocky for a second before looking at Kuroo.

“I won, once again,” Kuroo cursed that Kenma was good at games, and this time it wasn't anything different.

 

 

 

iii.

The third time they played the game was when Kuroo was hanging out with Bokuto and Akaashi at the training camp. Kenma was out getting a drink while Kuroo chatted with the owls. Kuroo doesn't remember when, but Bokuto took out a box with a cute panda on it.

“So I discovered cookies and cream pocky! Isn't the box so cute, Akaashi?” Bokuto proceeded to shove the box in Akaashi's face. Akaashi frowned and lowered the box from his face.

“Yes, Bokuto-san, it's a cute design,”

“Hey, hey, hey! Have you heard of the pocky game?” Bokuto carefully opened the black and white box.

“The one where each player bites the ends of the pocky until their lips meet?”

“Yes! The only one, Akaashi! Want to play?” Bokuto shoved a white pocky in Akaashi's general direction. Akaahi only gave a small smile before complying to Bokuto's wishes. Akaashi bit on the chocolate side as Bokuto bit on the biscuit side. Fukurodani team watched Bokuto and Akaashi with knowing grins. Kuroo was surprised when neither of them pulled away, even with their lips an inch apart. More surprised when their lips actually touched and Bokuto threw his arms around Akaashi's shoulders to keep him still as they kissed. The team whooped them on.

“Bokuto-san! We're public!” Bokuto only chuckled sheepishly as he got scolded.

Kuroo asked to try a pocky and rushed to find Kenma. Kenma was drinking and chatting with Yaku outside when Kuroo found him.

“Kenma! Look, a cookie and cream pocky,” Kenma and Yaku eyed the pocky questioningly.

“That's nice, Kuro,” Kenma took a sip of his soda. Yaku only chuckled before excusing himself.

“Do you want to play the game again?” Kenma only nodded before Kuroo handed him the snack. Kuroo quickly looked around and found no one around. He took a deep breath before taking his respective end and the game once again began. Kuroo closed his eyes this time so he wouldn't feel intimidated by Kenma's striking gold eyes, but he still felt self conscious about the setting. Kuroo scolded himself when he opened his eyes because he couldn't take it anymore and found their lips closer than the other times playing. Kuroo unconsciously jerked back. He scolded himself once again. The pocky didn't fall this time and Kenma finished it off. Kenma gave a small smile before repeating the phrase that started to irk Kuroo.

“I win,”

 

 

iv.

The next year in training camp they played again. Kuroo forced acquaintances with Tsukishima after dragging him into practice and then insulting him. The teams attaining the camp was gather in the diner hall having a rather loud dinner. Kenma was on his phone as he ate and Lev was annoying Yaku and Karasuno's number 9 and 10 were wrestling over something petty. Tsukishima's friend – if he's not mistaken, he heard his name was Yamaguchi – pulled out a box of pocky, they were strawberry flavour. Yamaguchi gave a grin to Tsukishima as he opened the pink box and handled Tsukishima a treat. He took it gratefully, muttering a 'thank you'. Yamaguchi took one for himself and started to nibbled on his own. He could briefly over hear Karasuno's number 9 and 10 inform the duo about the pocky game as well. Yamaguchi seemed a bit flustered and Tsukishima seemed not amused. They played anyway as their team watched and cheered. When the pink treat disappeared and their lips met, Yamaguchi jerked back and covered his mouth, squealing 'Sorry, Tsukki!'. The team roared and their captain told them to shut up. Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had a pink hue on their cheeks as they shoved their dinner in their mouths. Others on their teams wanted to play the game as well, so Yamaguchi passed out pocky. Kuroo glanced at Kenma then back to Yamaguchi. Kuroo approached Yamaguchi and sweetly asked for a pocky as Tsukishima shot him glares. Yamaguchi only smiled and handled him one. Kuroo rushed back to Kenma's side.

“Hey,” Kuroo drawled out the greeting. “I got a strawberry pocky, never had one before, you?” Kenma only shook his head no, knowing where this is going. “Oh, really? Want to play the pocky game? So we both can have a taste?”

“Why not just give me half?”

“Why not we just play the game?” Kenma only sighed as Lev and Yaku gave knowing looks.

“Fine,” Kenma slightly opened his mouth took a hold on an end and so did Kuroo. The game began. Kenma's eyes were closed, so Kuroo didn't have to worry about that. Sure two of his team mates were watching and maybe Bokuto too, but this was fine. As they inched closer, Kuroo's brained started to noticed little features of Kenma. How his roots were grown in, that was kind of cute. How long his eyelashes were. How soft his lips looked and if Kuroo don't chicken out this time, he had a chance to feel them, and that thought made him nervous. He backed away before they even got remotely closed. The pocky still hung on Kenma's lips. Kuroo sighed in his head. How did others play? Obviously Bokuto and Akaashi was in a relationship, so a game like this shouldn't bother them. Did Karasuno's duo had a thing going on? He knew they were childhood friends, but so were they. Wait, why was he so hooked on winning? Was it even about winning? A tug on his sleeve caught his attention.

“Kuro? I won again, you should buy me a soda,” Kuroo only chucked before complying.

 

 

 

v.

“I stopped at the store on the way here, I know you really like pocky, so I got you a box as a gift,” Kenma paddled around Kuroo's apartment. It's Kuroo's first break since starting college and Kenma came down to visit. “It's green tea flavour,” Kenma opened the green box and took a treat out and nibbled on it. “Sadly, they don't have apple pie flavour, I would eat that all day,” Kenma sighed blissfully. Kuroo only watched Kenma from his bed and smiled. He shut his eyes as Kenma continued to check out his apartment. Suddenly he felt a weight on his hips. He found Kenma straddling his hips. “You're not going to ask to play the game anymore?” Kuroo only chuckled as Kenma slipped a pocky in his mouth and nibbled on the other end. They both closed their eyes and bit down on the treat. Suddenly Kuroo felt soft lips against his. Kuroo tried to jerk back, but Kenma didn't let him. Kenma only deepen the kiss. They parted away with a pant.

“So, who wins if no one chickens out?” Kenma gave an uncharacteristic grinned.

“Well, I assume both wins, especially if both been playing this game for 9 years and _finally_ kissed,” Kuroo blushed and chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kenma and pulled him down.

“Sweet, so I didn't lose this time, hard playing against you,” Kenma only gave a small smile and nuzzled the crook of Kuroo's neck.

 


End file.
